Blight Thrills
by rose sanguinis
Summary: Summary: Un amor que al principio fue imposible. Un asco de summary,lo se. Drarry, ¡Slash! Mi primer SongFic XD.


Este Fic fue elaborandose en mi mente a cada dia que pasaba, de tantas veces escuchar la misma cancion.

Nombre de la Cancion: Blight Thrills

Cantante: Mandragora Scream

Summary: Un amor que al principio fue imposible, que te destruyo pero que al final te hizo feliz.

Advertencia: Slash y ligero M-preg. Personajes OoC, Angst, romance.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling y la cancion es propiedad de Morgan Lacroix.

Lean y comenten.

* * *

><p>Cada vez que miro a esos grises ojos me quedo prendado a ellos, cada vez que escucho tu voz, todo alrededor parece desaparecer. Pase noches de insomnio sin saber que era esto que sentia por ti, el por que mi corazon se agitaba con tu presencia y sentia miles de mariposas en el estómago.<p>

_Quien se derretirá conmigo en una tumba_

_Relámpagos iluminan mi sombra_

_Tu espectro de vida desvanecida_

_Puedo sentir tu gracia…_

Pero cuando descubri lo que sentia, era demasiado tarde. Tu estabas con ella y parecias tan enamorado, me fui hundiendo en el dolor y todo lo que quedo de mi no fue sino mas que un alma vacia, salia todas las noches a bares _muggles_, me divertia con cualquier chico y teniamos sexo en medio de un callejon, mi vida cambio cuando tu anunciaste tu relacion con ella. Lo que quedo de mi se desvanecio cuando me etregue a Voldemort y este se encargo de darme placeres inimaginables, ya no era aquel ser con cara de serpiente, su apariencia era como el recuerdo de aquel diario, un chico atractivo y sensual.

_Filtro de vida_

_Viviendo mi tiempo de plaga_

_Dirigiendo tus ojos_

_Velando mi corazón, te lloro_

_Puedo sentirme perdido dentro de mi camino_

_Respirando tu noche_

_Veo mi loca sangre_

_Incinerando tu fuerza_

_Explotando completamente tu crepúsculo_

_Como el suspiro de la ilustración de una lapida_

Una semana paso y pronto me di cuenta de que lo que teniamos no funcionaria y acabe con el, con un simple _Avada_ cayó muerto en la fria cama, decidi viajar y ahi fue en donde lo conoci a el. Quien entendio mi sufrimiento y me declaro su amor despues de estar dos meses viajando juntos, pero no fui feliz, por que un Mortifago le mato y yo con mas furia que nunca, torture al estupido de Crouch Jr. hasta la muerte.

_Burdo carril nebuloso de dolor_

_Relámpagos iluminan mi sombra_

_Ahora me rebajo insano_

_Puedo sentir tu gracia_

_Dejando un olor de la lluvia_

Ahora estoy aqui, frente a su tumba, llorando como un niño pequeño, solo, completamente solo. Decido que mi vida no tiene sentido sin el, por que creo que llegue a amarlo mas que a ti, y ahora que el no esta, no creo poder soportar tal sufrimiento. Miro como la gente pasa por mi lado me mira con pena, pero ellos no entienden el dolor de mi corazon, el dolor de haberlo perdido a el. Solo seria un dia mas y mi vida en este mundo dejaria de existir.

_Filtro de vida_

_Viviendo mi tiempo de plaga_

_Dirigiendo tus ojos_

_Velando mi corazón, te lloro_

_Puedo sentirme perdido dentro de mi camino_

_Respirando tu noche_

_Veo mi loca sangre_

_Incinerando tu fuerza_

_Explotando completamente tu crepúsculo_

_Como el suspiro de la ilustración de una lapida_

Preparo todo y cuando el alba empieza a aparecer, empiezo a cantar aquella cancion, la que tantas veces cantabamos el y yo.

_Camino de Lucifer dentro de mi corazón_

_Puede mostrar una blancura_

_Cierra baja de vida nevosa_

_Que se eleva en tus manos_

_Es tiempo de ir_

_Vivo de luz, no lo puedes negar_

_Ahora que es tiempo de partir_

_En mi mente violaré tu amor_

_Escuchame a través de la noche_

_Llamandote esta noche_

Cierro los ojos al sentir el suave viento de aquel acantilado, se que es cobarde lo que estoy haciendo, pero el deseo de no vivir sin ti pudo mas y no quiero seguir luchando, ya nadie me necesita en este mundo, todos son felices y yo soy feliz por eso, por que todas las personas a las que quiero ya formaron su propia familia.

Te veo frente a mi, con tus brazos extendidos y con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, tan llena de amor que mi corazon duele. Te sonrio de la misma forma y me empiezo a acercar.

_Quien se derretirá conmigo en una tumba_

_Relampagos iluminan mi sombra_

_Tu, espectro de vida desvanecida_

_Dejando un olor de la lluvia_

Un surpiro escapa de mis labios cuando siento que el momento se acerca, falta tan poco para alcanzarte, estiro aun mas mi mano, pero algo no me deja seguir, me remuevo con fuerza de aquel agarre que me mantiene vivo, lagrimas salen de mis ojos al verte desaparecer, y grito, grito con todo el dolor de mi corazon y me dejo caer en el suelo.

_-Tranquilo Harry- _una dulce voz traspasa mis barreras mentales, miro hacia arriba y me encuentro nuevamente con aquellos ojos grises que esta vez me miran con amor. Sin pensarlo, me alejo de el, aquel que sin saberlo rompio mi corazon y que otro reparo.

_Filtro de vida_

_Viviendo mi tiempo de plaga_

_Dirigiendo tus ojos_

_Velando mi corazón, de lloro_

_Puedo sentirme perdida dentro de mi camino_

_Respirando tu noche_

_Veo mi loca sangre_

_Incinerando tu fuerza_

_Explotando completamente tu crepúsculo_

_Como el suspiro de la ilustración de una lapida_

Te miro a los ojos por un largo momento, sin moverme y sin querer seguir escuchandote.

_-Te amo-_ me congelo ante tus palabras, nunca me hubiera esperado algo como esto. _-Perdoname por no haberme dado cuenta antes, estaba cegado por lo que ella me ofrecia que no quise escuchar a mi corazon... pero cuando tu te fuiste, todo cobro sentido y me di cuenta de que te amaba, te busque sin descanso, hoy dia venia a esparcir las cenizas de mi madre, este lugar era uno de sus favoritos...- _Draco seguia hablando, pero Harry simplemente no lo escuchaba, estaba centrado en su propio dolor.

_Veo que tu dices._

Viendo que el moreno no lo escuchaba, suspiro tristemente y lo tomo en brazos, saco un anillo de su bolsillo y este los desaparecio. Llego a su mansión y llamo a Winky, esta lo ayudo a curar a Harry y en una semana estaba como nuevo, lastima que por dentro no fuera lo mismo. Se mantenia callado y sin expresión cuando alguien le hablaba, pero Draco lo oía hablar entre sueños, llamando a alguien desesperadamente.

Pasaron dos años para que Harry se recuperara completamente y decidiera aceptar su amor, ese dia era muy especial, ya que tenia una sorpresa para su novio.

-¡_HARRY, LLEGUÉ!- _grite fuertemente, su hermoso moreno bajo por las escaleras y me recibio con un ansioso beso, yo le respondo con la misma ansiedad, pero me contengo a tiempo y me separo de el. -Te tengo una sorpresa- le susurré al oido, senti como se estremecia entre mis brazos y yo solo lo abraze mas fuerte, lo guie hacia el comedor en donde una agradable cena nos esperaba, despues de que terminamos de comer lo lleve hacia el jardin, el cielo estaba despejado y se podian apreciar las estrellas, la luna brillaba intensamente y los rayos caian sobre la piel de Harry, haciéndolo parecer un Ángel.

Tomando una larga bocanada de aire, se arrodillo frente al moreno que solo lo miro interrogante. Llevo una de sus manos hacia el bolsillo de su pantalon y de ahi saco una cajia cuadrada de color verde y la abrio ante la atónita mirada de su novio.

_-¿Quieres ser mi esposo, amante, amigo, confidente?- _espero alguna respuesta, pero despues de un largo silencio empezo a ponerse nervioso.

_-No..._- un doloroso vuelco en el corazon le impidio respirar correctamente. _-No puede ser, ¡Si, acepto!, no sabes cuanto te amo Draco-_ los brazos de Harry se enrrollaron alrededor de su cuello, besándolo dulcemente.

La boda fue la mejor que se hubiera visto en el mundo magico y tambien la mas grande, muchos invitados hicieron de ese dia uno inolvidable, especialmente los gemelos y sus hijos.

Desde ese dia, Harry y Draco fueron mas felices que nunca en su vida. Un año despues el destino les regalo una grata sorpresa cuando Hermione les dijo que Harry estaba esperando un bebé. Con la felicidad saliendo practicamente de sus poros abrazaron a la pobre Mione que se quedo casi sin aire, regañandolos por haber dejado casi huerfanos a sus pequeños, aunque el padre todavia estuviera vivo.

_Filtro de vida_

_Viviendo mi tiempo de plaga_

_Dirigiendo tus ojos_

_Velando mi corazón, de lloro_

_Puedo sentirme perdida dentro de mi camino_

_Respirando tu noche_

_Veo mi loca sangre_

_Incinerando tu fuerza_

_Explotando completamente tu crepúsculo_

_Como el suspiro de la ilustración de una lapida._

**ºFinº**

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer SongFic y espero que me haya quedado bien.<p>

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


End file.
